


Presence

by Sin_Of_Lust (Hanazaki)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: I'm nasty ;), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanazaki/pseuds/Sin_Of_Lust
Summary: Henry thrives with the presence of Peter





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing smut, Boyxboy! If you don't support don't read

It was an accident, but it was fate. Henry Mills was probably the strongest magic user in all the realms, but that’s why everyone wanted his heart.

Henry sat at the edge of the water staring into the refection tempted to use a tiny bit of magic, but then his mothers would know and be very disappointed in him. Again. He noticed a dark figure in the lake, tilting his head a little he saw an actual shadow standing behind him. His grandfather warned him about the shadow, it’s just the pet. The real master is the one with the magic.

Standing up and facing the shadow, “Show yourself Peter Pan,” he said to the wind.

“Well love. I’m right here.” Arms wrapped around Henry causing him to yelp and trip. But the arms around him tightened holding him there, he could feel Pan’s breath along his neck. He’s lucky that his back was against Pan’s chest or he would’ve seen the blush all over Henry’s face.

Pan stood there holding Henry for what seemed like forever until Henry could push him away, “P-Pan w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?”

Pan smiled and took Henry’s hand, and bringing it to his chest, he smirked. “Call me Peter.”

Just three words and yet Henry felt like his knees would give at any moment. He blamed the smirk. It was the smirk of the devil which had made the angels fall. “P-Peter…what do you want?”

“Well love, isn’t it obvious? I came here for you heart.” He said still smirking, “but Henry I don’t want you heart like the others want you hear, Henry you may not believe but I think I have feelings for you. And- “

“Henry!” Henry’s mothers screamed from the top of the hill.

“See you Henry.” Peter whispered into Henry’s ears causing him to shudder and then he was gone.

**Later that night:**

Henry lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling trying to summon sleep, yet sleep will not come. Regina’s already asleep and so is Robin, he still remembers how it felt to bring back a soul from the void. The strength he felt and how no else is as strong as him. Then he remembers the other soul, the one he pulled from the river of souls and brought back to the realm of the living.

He smiled with his eyes closed as he sees Peter Pan’s face, then he remembered the feeling of his arms around him, and the way his breath felt on him. He opened his eyes still staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore his arousal for Peter.

He twisted over to lay on his side and go to sleep, but all he did was end up thinking of Peter and just kept getting harder and harder. Sighing he opened his eyes looked at the door to make sure it was closed and Regina wouldn’t open it.

Pulling down the covers to see the very-hard-almost-painful erection pushing against his pajama bottoms, taking a deep breath and then smiling he pulled down his pants to let his cock out. He almost came from the feeling of cold air on his burning cock. He stared at it for a second, he didn’t think he had a big one nor did he think he had a small one. He thought it was pretty average, but then again, he’s never seen another teenage guy’s hard cock.

Slowly he grabbed his cock and used his thumb to rub the head spreading the pre-cum all over, ‘there’s so much, I must really want this’ he thought. Starting off slowly he started stroke his cock up and down letting himself get used to the feeling and then wanting more.

If he wasn’t in a rush he might take his time or try playing with his butt, but he wanted to cum and go to sleep.

Picking up the pace he started to stroke faster and harder trying to cum quick, but then an image appeared in his head. Closing his hands and using his free hand to feel all over his body he imagined that it was Peter’s hands giving him this pleasure.

He knew he was getting close, he could feel it coming. A name escaped his lips in the quiet. “Peter.” He opened his eyes to see Peter Pan staring at him, with a smirk, as he exploded all over his shirt.

He just sat there staring at Peter not moving nor speaking, but Peter wasn’t paying any attention to him. He was too busy looking at the mess of Henry all over his shirt, he sighed as he took it off showing Henry how defined he really was.

Peter had six pack abs and real defined pecs, he smirked as he saw Henry observing his body. He knew Henry liked what he saw and so did his little friend, seeing it spring to life once again.

An idea of how Henry can see that he loves him came to mind, he grabbed Henry’s legs and pulled him close so he was leaning over him. Henry just stared wide eyes as Pan got down onto his knees and putting his face close to his own cock, he watches as the immortal took in his scent and seem to shudder from it.

Very slowly Pan stuck out his tongue and lick the tip of the cock and seeming to like what he tasted, taking the head into his mouth. Henry moan just from the feeling of the warm and wet feeling of Peter’s mouth on his cock. Peter thought Henry would close his eyes, but instead Henry watches with a cute look as he bobs up and down on his cock. He sped up the pace because after smelling him he really wanted to taste him, and he knew that there would be a lot to taste from before.

“Sorry.” He heard Henry whisper before, he felt his hands grab down on his head slamming it forward so his nose was in Henry’s pubes and his creamy sperm was gushing out and into his throat. He could and did moan just from the taste.

He smiled and got ready to leave, “See Henry I do love you?”

“Wait!” He felt the small yet powerful hands grab onto him, he turned to see Henry grabbing onto him in just a shirt starting at him eye to eye. “Don’t go. If you really do love me then you know what I’m feeling right? This burning desire in my body for you. If you really are going to leave, then do me one favor.”

Pan’s eyebrow arches, intrigued by what this young boy was asking for, “okay.”

So fast and so close, Henry’s lips were right next to his ear and Henry’s hand no long grabbing his arm instead it was grabbing his groin. “Put. It. In.”

He could feel Henry smirk at his already hard cock pushing against his hand. “Fine,” he said huskily, “go grab lotion.”

Henry smiled to himself as he sneakily slipped out of his room in nothing but a shirt, very slowly he grabbed the bottle of lotion on the bathroom counter and snuck into his room. Just before the door was closing he touched the door frame, enchanting it, so no one could hear or see anything in the room.

Shutting the door behind him, he walked in to see Peter standing naked in the window with the moonlight loving him. Henry was speechless, Pan was just so…. erotic, beautiful, powerful…. big. He smiled at the thought as he walks up to him holding the bottle.

Putting some lotion in his hand, he went to lube up his entrance when Peter’s hand grabs it. In one swift movement, Henry was on the bed his ass pointed toward Peter, who had the lotion in his hand and was smearing it all over Henry’s hole. Every time Henry let out a soft moan, he could hear Pan chuckle. And then he felt it, a finger poking at the entrance of his hole, asking for permission, a smile spread across Henry’s face as he relaxed his entire body and felt the finger slide its way in. He didn’t let Peter hear him moan, as he started to finger fuck him.

Then the next finger enters him, and his back arched as he moaned loudly, it filled the room. The fingers kept going back and forth, back and forth, and then Peter began to scissor him. “Peter…I’m about…to cum.” Henry said panting.

“Love, if you have to cum then cum.” Peter said perfectly natural voice unchanging.

“But…I don’t want to…cum…because of…your fingers…I want…it.”

Peter just smiled as he slid the third finger in, causing Henry to moan so loudly it was almost a scream. He knew Henry came, but he still smirked. “Henry what do you want?”

He was silent for a while, but then he replied “I…want...your…big…cock.”

Peter smirked as he aligned his cock with Henry’s gaping entrance, he thrust his entire cock in that moment causing a scream to escape Henry. And then it was a slow steady rhythm of going in and out of him making sure to hit his prostate every time.

Once again Henry came and this time Peter got pissed and slammed his cock straight in and then ripping it out, each thrust he caused Henry to scream/ moan. Peter was going so fast that all you could hear were Henry’s screams and Peter’s balls slapping against his ass.

“Henry!” Peter shouts as he thrusts his cock as far as it would go inside Henry filling the younger boy with his seed and getting the younger boy to scream his name while erupting all over his bed.

Both boys fall exhausted onto the bed, panting and smiling at each other in pure ecstasy, Peter grabbed Henry and pulled him close enjoying the fact that they smell the same now. As both slip off into sleep they share true loves kiss, and enjoy the presence of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was...It...Hot?
> 
> Edit: Should I add a second part? Or make a sequel?


End file.
